


three meetings, two left, one stays

by scionavarielle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: there will be three important meetings in your lifeone to teach you incredible pain you cannot describeanother will tell you that love is not the only thingand the last one will ensure it will be alright





	three meetings, two left, one stays

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt for the fandom  
> I hope you would enjoy it  
> some were what happened recently to me  
> so i thought, why not write it?

Sansa Stark always dreams to be a princess, to marry a prince, who will ride a white horse and picks her to his castle. Her sister, Arya, always laughs at her whenever she mentions about this.

“Where will your prince get a white horse? Wake up, sis, it’s a lunatic dream.”

Sansa knows Arya is right, of course. In this 21st century, who will think of getting a white horse anyway? A nice car will be more realistic. Well, but it’s a dream. No harm can be done from dreaming right?

.x.

_There will be three important meetings in your life_

_.x._

She believes that she met her prince in high school. His name is Joffrey Lannister. He is the most handsome boy in the school, famous also for his family background – The Lannister who is so rich that Sansa believes he might live in his own castle.

Therefore, when he asked her to go to the prom with him, officially labelling her as his girlfriend, Sansa was beyond excited.

Arya hissed at her.

“That boy has a weird face. How can everyone vote him as the most handsome guy in your school?”

But he is so sweet to her. He bought her lots of gifts, took her to travel all over the country (it’s actually with his family too), and pampered her a lot.

There were times when they argued – a lot, actually. Sansa can be too emotional and then be very angry at Joffrey, however later she will apologise for that. Joffrey is even worse sometimes. When the argument went out of hand, he can shout at her, almost even use his hand to slap her. Fortunately, he ended up just hit the wall behind Sansa. But it was so close, few inches to left or right and it would have been Sansa’s face that being hit.

He was Sansa’s first, so she didn’t know if that was how couple should be. She just let it be. Because, after all, what matters that at the end of the day, they made out and everything was fine.

It was understandable at that time, Sansa thought Joffrey as her world. She did everything with him, almost ignoring her group of friends. If not because Margaery kept forcing her to join the group, she would have probably been left out already. It was also a good thing that she had a nice group of friends because she didn’t know if she could survive without them.

She took the news hard.

Over a text. A simple one saying that it’s over between them.

She tried to reason with him, calling him and asking for explanation.

She demanded why. She would be okay if he wanted to do something else, to give their relationship a chance.

But he told her no. He said it was for their own good. Besides, they were still young that time. There were many chances they may meet someone else, someone better.

Sansa’s heart shattered to pieces. Being told like that, that she may not be enough, created a large wound inside her heart. It was not what Joffrey really said, or maybe it was. Sansa couldn’t remember now because she couldn’t take it. It was too much. She thought that Joffrey would be her prince, taking care of her, being there for her. She thought that what they had was enough.

Apparently, it never was and never would for him.

She told her families about the news. Robb couldn’t say anything because he didn’t know what to do. Arya just said that her respect to Joffrey has evaporated, not like there’s any to begin with. And that Sansa should just talk trash about him, if that could make her feel better.

Sansa was scared at one part, what if in the near future she saw him with someone else? What then?

Her mother smiled at her, hugged her tightly and rubbed her head. She cried because that was all she could do right then.

“When that time comes, tell yourself. Thankfully it’s not me, thankfully it’s someone else. It may hurt now, but it may be for the best, you’ll never know.”

She didn’t know at that time. Who was she now, if she was not with Joffrey?

.x.

_One to teach you incredible pain you cannot describe_

_They said it took twice the time to heal all wounds_

.x.

Time heals, although it took the first week crying it all out and the next week spent with alcohol and friends. It was not easy, but she managed to get it through. She didn’t talk to Joffrey anymore. They silently blocked each other.

Maybe it’s for the best, she doesn’t know. But at least, it was for that time. Maybe later on, when she met him, it would be easier. No more hurting one another.

She met him by accident. She was helping her mom doing some groceries when a boy tugged her skirt. She looked around to find there was no one else in the aisle except this young boy with a curly black hair.

“Are you looking for someone?” She asked nicely.

The boy, probably around 5 or 6 years old, she couldn’t really tell, was biting a chewy toy. “It’s dirty. You should not chew that.”

“Did you see my dad?” he finally asked.

“No, but we can look for him, do you remember where was the last time you were with him?”

The boy made a thinking pose before someone shouting a name and made Sansa turned her head.

“Drogon!” It was a man, wearing black jacket and black jeans. It looked so gloomy, Sansa thought, but it suited him very well. Guess that black was the colour for the guy.

She found out the man’s name was Jon Snow and Drogon, the boy was 6 years old. They just came back to the city for family matters. Sansa didn’t want to ask that much because it was unlikely they would meet each other again anyway.

Apparently, she was wrong.

It turned out that Jon was Robb’s best friend in college before. She also heard from Robb that Jon came back to the city because his wife passed away a year ago, leaving him only with his son now alone. Probably couldn’t take the loss, he moved here with his family after finishing with all the funerals and other important matters there.

Sansa wondered then how old when Jon decided to enter marriage. What made him so sure she was the one for him at that time.

“You never know, I guess.” It’s what he said. Sansa felt a pang in her heart whenever she listened to Jon’s talking about his wife. All the things they did, how she treated him, how he cared for her so much. Sansa was jealous because she hoped that she could find someone like Jon, who would give all the world to her.

(Or maybe she wanted Jon but couldn’t admit that).

Her mom looked at her in a knowing face whenever she mentioned that she would go to Jon’s place to deliver the food they made. Not that Jon needed any since he was apparently a good cook, better than Sansa even.

Sansa was glad that her mom didn’t bother too much because she was not ready yet with what she was feeling right now.

Did she love him at that time?

Or was he actually just a replacement, something to fill her empty heart?

And could he also be doing the same to her?

“I am not ready,” Sansa finally said one day. Maybe she was attracted to Jon, maybe she wanted Jon. But she didn’t know if she was ready with a family. Drogon was a good kid, active but polite. But she was not sure if she would be a good mother. She loved them both, really she did. But, perhaps love was not enough yet at that time. She wanted still to be free.

“It’s okay,” He smiled at her and just patted her head. They hugged, perhaps for the last time.

They still talked to each other. Him being Robb’s friend. But it was now a formal one, not the same thing like before.

She found out later that he was going out with a woman named Daenerys and it seemed that they were perfect for each other. She was happy for them – for him, mostly.

.x.

_Another will tell you that love is not the only thing_

_It takes something more_

.x.

To be honest, Sansa is not ugly. She is far from it. With her long auburn hair, fair white skin, and blue eyes, she is the definition of beauty. So why that she hasn’t found someone yet so far, she doesn’t even know.

Heck, even Arya, the tomboyish one already found someone. Of course, Arya won’t admit that Gendry and her are dating. She will always avoid that question.

“It’s not about you, maybe it’s just not the time yet.” Her mom told her that.

It’s not that she can’t live without a guy. She has lived so long and enjoy her time so far. She just hates that when she looks at her friends, they are all happy with their partner. She is happy too, obviously. But she also wants someone whom she could be close with, to share more intimate stuffs. Someone whom she can rely other than her family.

Theon Greyjoy is definitely not in the list. Theon betrayed his family. He was another Robb’s best friend. Her family took care of him even gave him a nice position in the company. Apparently, he was working as a spy to his own family. He took the Stark’s information of deals, suppliers and contacts while he was working with her family. Fortunately, Robb and her father manage to handle the damage well. They lost one or two clients, but everything is under control.

Sansa never saw Theon anymore since then because Robb banned Theon from any contact. It was not like Sansa was any close to Theon anyway, unlike Bran and Rickon.

But one day, it all changed.

It was late that night. She was working overtime and usually Robb could pick her up, but there was an important meeting and Robb couldn’t leave it. He asked Jon and the latter agreed. However, Sansa later received an apology message from Jon that he couldn’t come because Drogon suddenly sick. Daenerys and him had to take Drogon to hospital. Sansa replied that it was fine.

The walk to the train station was not that far and she could handle it alone. The streetlight was on and people were still walking anyway. Everything should be alright, she told herself.

When she was walking to the station, there was this feeling that she was being followed. It was her imagination, she kept saying that to herself. No way that she was that unlucky.

She quickened her pace and somehow she felt that someone also did the same. This was not right. She was being followed for real, she could feel it.

Clutching her bag tightly, she finally got to the train station. She let out her breath that she didn’t realise she was holding. A hand tapped her shoulder and she couldn’t stop herself from screaming.

“Ouch, what, oh my gosh, Sansa!”

This person knew her! This was not good! She turned around quickly, hoping to at least kick the part that will hurt a lot, only to find that it was not a stranger.

Well, actually she didn’t know if a stranger would be better than this one because in front her now, was Theon Greyjoy, the least person she wanted to meet.

He explained that he saw her when he was walking to the station. Thinking it was not safe for her to walk alone at night, he just followed her. He knew that she didn’t want to meet her or anything, after what he had done. However, she dropped her ID and he was about to give it to her before she screamed that loud.

Sansa just took the ID with a curious glance, unsure if that was the whole truth, but decided not to bother. After she took it, he offered her to walk her home. It was far from his house, but he felt that it was not safe for her to walk alone, late at night.

_“You’re the dangerous one here,”_ she thought in her head.

“I know you may think worse of me now, I don’t blame you. I did it wrong, I couldn’t apologise for that after your family treated me so well. But at least, allow me to make sure that you get home safely.” He seemed so sincere when he said that.

She couldn’t say no after listening to that. Blame her and her naivety. She sighed and just nodded.

During the trip to her home, she tried her best not to ask question, but perhaps Arya’s curiosity has slipped through her. She finally asked the reason why.

Theon didn’t answer at first. After two stops, he finally talked. It was not an easy decision to him too at that time. He felt indebted to her family. All his life, he knows more of Stark’s kindness than his own family. But he also had responsibility as the heir to his family. He couldn’t let his family went bankrupt and lived in the street. He couldn’t do that to his father, especially to his sister – Yara.

So he did that. But, he added, he also made sure the information that he took was not the crucial part. He could give the key strategy and all, but he only gave a little, enough so that his family could survive the crisis.

Evidently, his sister was a better chief than his father ever was. The company slowly growing and things were back to normal at his side.

He wanted to mend what had been broken. But he knew it was not an easy task.

He didn’t even know why he passed Sansa’s office that time. Perhaps it was just a coincidence or perhaps it was a chance that he was looking for.

Sansa just listened. It was her stop now.

Both of them went out from the station. He wanted to offer to walk her to her home, but she told her it would not be good for now.

“I understand,” he said, although she could feel the rejection there.

He gave her his card so that she could contact her in case she wanted someone to accompany her to walk back home when nobody was there.

Sansa didn’t bother too much of that.

Not until the second time it happened.

And another.

And another.

And another until it became a routine for them, at least once a week now.

When Robb found out, he was furious, he punched Theon until the latter fell down on the pavement outside. Her father was more understanding and just told Theon to go back again later when things have been a bit better.

Theon texted her that night that everything will be alright.

Somehow Sansa trusted that. A single sentence that probably meant nothing. Sansa didn’t want to expect, because wound came when you expected too much.

So, this time, she just thought of tomorrow.

Will she meet him again?

(and the answer is yes).

.x.

_And the last one will ensure it will be alright_

_In the end, he stays_

.x.

 


End file.
